Last Chance
by the book lady
Summary: a short drabble on clary and jace on the night when jace goes into clary's room just before the battle. COG spoilers! if you haven't finished City of Glass then dont read this.


**Author's Note:**** This is my first Mortal Instruments fan fic. **__**I stopped writing my**__**Glee fic when I ran out of ideas and Finn and Rachel broke up. I was listening to my ipod and the song Animal by Ke$ha came on and I thought of how great this went with the scene right before the battle when Jace just wants to spend one last night with Clary. I know there is another song fic based on this song and I am not trying to copy that (I thought of this before I knew about that other one). I did a totally different scene then the one in the other fiction. This is strictly a one shot, last fiction I wrote people begged me to make it longer and I really hated where the story was going, the plot developed too slow and I ran out of ideas too quickly so if I have ideas for a multi chapter story I will write a multi chapter story. In the meantime I am going to do a whole bunch of one shots. I don't exactly remember how their conversation in the book went and I don't have a copy of my own to refer to so I'm sorry if the dialogue isn't exactly right. And just so you know the song is in bold.**

**Disclaimers:**** I don't own the Mortal Instruments, shadow hunters do! All the credit for the book series however goes to Cassandra Clare. I don't own the song Animal either, Ke$ha does.**

**Last Chance**

Clary lay in her bed at Amatis' house in Alicante. Tomorrow was the big battle where Valentine would most likely wipe out all the shadow hunters in the world. It was over. Her thoughts switched to Jace. Jace. It seemed so impossible that he was her brother. They were actually starting to realize their love for each other when all of a sudden they were siblings. It was like some big cosmic joke. Just thinking about Jace made her heart skip a beat, and her breath stop all together. She loved him, and it wasn't the way you loved your brother.

**I am in love, with what we are, not what we should be…**

Clary loved what they were, soul mates. She knew it was cheesy but that was it, they were soul mates. She hated how they should be brother and sister.

**And I am, I am starstruck, with every part, of this whole story…**

She was also confused. Her life has drastically changed over the course of one year. What if she hadn't gone to Pandemonium that one night with Simon? Would she never learn about Idris? Simon would still be a human, and she would have never met Jace. She turned on her side and clutched the comforter closer to her. Clary was in love with Jace. Plain as that. The window squeaked open and she turned to see what it was, almost instantly panicking.

"Jace?" Her voice faltered at the mention of his name, she didn't even bother to wonder why he was here.

"Clary. I-I hope you don't mind but tomorrow, it could all be over. I might never see you again, and I can't bear the thought that if we do live then you will be forced to move on, get married, and have another man's kids. I die a little inside every time I think how that can never be me. I just wanted to spend one last night with you. To wake up with you next to me. Just one night, please Clary. We won't do anything, I promise." Jace's normally bright golden eyes were drowning in sadness and fear and hurt. His expression matched exactly what Clary was feeling.

**So if it's just tonight, the animal inside, let it live and die…Like it's the end of time, and everything inside, let it live and die…**

"Sure." Clary said sleepily flipping open the covers. Even though they wouldn't be doing anything she was overcome with joy that she would get to spend one last night with Jace, possibly her last night for anything. Jace crawled in bed next to her and entwined their fingers together, staying at an arms distance apart. He was just happy to have Clary with him.

**This is our last chance, give me your hand, 'cause our world is spinning at the speed of light. The night is fading, heart is racing, now just come and love me like we're gonna die.**

Jace's heart was thudding heavily in his chest and Clary listened to its rhythmic pattern of its beat. Her eyelids fluttered shut as she dozed off to sleep, never removing her hand from Jace's. Jace watched her sleep, admiring how perfect she was with her fiery red curls spilling across her pillow. He started to think about the battle that was tomorrow. He had come in full gear, ready for the fight.

**I'm not asleep, I'm up for the fight, into the magic and I don't want the concrete, I am alive, comes with the tragic. So if it's just tonight, the animal inside, let it live and die…**

Jace ached to move closer to her, to slide his arms around her waist and hold her close to him. Jace didn't ever want this night to end. Instead of moving closer to Clary he squeezed her hand tighter.

**This is our last chance, give me your hand, 'cause our world is spinning at the speed of light.**

As time went on Jace fixed his gaze on the window, watching the dark of the night fade away.

**The night is fading, heart is racing, now just come and love me like we're gonna die.**

Jace slowly got up and put on his boots and slid on his belt, trying his hardest to prevent his seraph blades from clanking together. He walked over to the window and jumped down, his feet softly thudding on the hard ground below. The morning sun came into view over the horizon in the east, sparkles glinting off the dew on the leaves.

_'This is my last chance.' _He grimly thought, _'I need to make this right.'_

**This is our last chance, give me your hand, 'cause our world is spinning at the speed of light. The night is fading, heart is racing, now just come and love me like we're gonna die.**

When Clary woke up in the morning Jace was gone and his side of the bed was neatly made, typical of Jace she thought. She noticed that her fingers were still warm from Jace's touch, and her heart was beating faster than normal. The sunlight was spilling through the thin curtains that hung over the window. As Clary proceeded to find clothes to wear she thought the same thing Jace had thought not too long ago; _'This is my, our last chance.'_

The End!

**A/N: Sorry it was so short but I couldn't really do much with the scene, I thought it was cute though, I love drabble about Clary and Jace.**


End file.
